


He knocked her down - She bowled him over

by Mother_of_Eevees



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Canon Compliant, F/M, Fluff, Getting Together, Post-Time Skip
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:40:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28388697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mother_of_Eevees/pseuds/Mother_of_Eevees
Summary: Kyoutani accidentally bumps into Yachi and buys her coffee to apologize. Both get more than they bargained for.
Relationships: Kyoutani Kentarou/Yachi Hitoka
Comments: 4
Kudos: 53





	He knocked her down - She bowled him over

Back in high school, she would’ve had a panic attack. Even last year, she would have been flustered. Now, she’s got more confidence. 

She pitched a branding and marketing campaign to the Sendai Frogs as a project for a class, and to her surprise and delight, it was accepted. This morning she gave a presentation at the team’s business offices and it was a resounding success. She feels like she’s floating as she walks down the street towards the train station. The person that walks right into her and knocks her down is a painful reminder that she is, in fact, subject to the laws of gravity.

“Are you okay?”

She looks up at him and her eyes widen. 

“Yes, I’m fine, Kyoutani-san. Are you okay?” 

She accepts his hand to help her up. Her brand new suit appears to be undamaged; one shoe is scuffed and her hip feels a little sore, but that’s it. Her laptop is nestled in its padded case and everything is backed up elsewhere, so she’s not too worried about it.

Kyoutani is surprised that she knows his name, and then he recognizes her - he’s seen her at the games, and before...

“You’re Tsukishima’s friend...and you were Karasuno’s manager, weren’t you?”

“Yes, I can’t believe you remember me!”

“You made quite an impression on the team. Can I buy you a coffee to apologize for my clumsiness?

“You don’t have to, I’m fine,” she waves him off, but he persists.

“It’s my fault for not looking where I was going, and I’d like to. Please?”

“Ok, but only if you buy me a pastry as well,” she says with a smile and he suddenly gets a butterfly-swooping feeling in his stomach.

“You drive a hard bargain,” he says and winks at her as they walk to the cafe. She blushes a bit and he is seized with an idea.

“I didn’t know they had so many different types of pastries here!” she says, as he comes back with a tray laden down with delicacies. “I don’t think I can eat all of these,” she says doubtfully. “Aren’t you going to have some?”

“I’ve got what I need right here,” he says, taking a small plate off the tray. “Whatever you don’t eat now, I’ll get it wrapped up so you can take it home,” she nods and helps herself to a fruit tart.

“So why were you at Frogs HQ?” Kyoutani asks, munching a cookie.

“I was there for a marketing plan rollout prep meeting,”

“A what now?” 

“I pitched a new marketing and branding plan for the Frogs and they really liked it, so today was a meeting to refine the strategy and go over the plans,” her eyes are bright and sparkling and intense and Kyoutani realizes that he would do almost anything to keep this expression on her face.

“Can you tell me about it or is it a secret? I can act surprised when they tell us about it if I need to,”

She laughs. “It’s not a secret, but do you really want to hear about it? Most people kind of zone out when I start talking about it,”

“There is nothing I’d rather hear more right now,” he says, resting his chin on his hand and looking at her intently.

She takes a deep breath “Okay, so, I took the frog theme and used it to tie in to a variety of different initiatives to increase visibility for the team and the players.

“First, we want to build and maintain a pipeline of interest and future players, so we start with 'Tadpoles,' which are clinics for kids of different ages and skill levels, to introduce them to volleyball and get them excited about it, and also for them to meet players and learn from them. They’d get t-shirts with the logo and special family discounts for games, get them in the habit of going to games.

“Another plan is to put the Frogs logo and photos of players on the Loople Sendai buses and in subway cars, with a slogan like 'Hop on the shuttle and get to the game,' that sort of thing,”

She pulls a pen out of her bag and starts sketching on one of the paper placemats. In moments, she has drawn a rough outline of a bus, then adds in a quick sketch of a volleyball player that looks very much like Kyoutani, smiling after spiking a ball.

“We’re also talking about a tie-in with an app the JVA is developing, so fans can keep up with games and player stats for the Frogs and other teams. App users can also buy advance tickets and also pay for concessions at the games. The slogan would be ‘Leapfrog the lines: prepay and save.’ By partnering with the JVA we save a bunch on development costs and don’t have to worry about payment security,”

She takes a breath and continues. “Lastly, we’re talking with the Sendai Museum about a variety of programs, including one about the frog life cycle, naturally,” she smiles, “but also programs on volleyball, such as the physics of the game versus other games, with demonstrations and activities. Obviously Tsukishima would be involved in this, since he’s been working at the museum,”

At the mention of Tsukishima, he frowns and she stops suddenly.

“Ohmygosh I’m so sorry, I’m babbling again, aren’t I?”

“Not at all, these sound like great ideas. Especially since it seems like they don’t have a plan at all, it’s just another rich dude trying to look cool by owning a sports team,”

“Tsukishima mentioned that the owner doesn’t seem to know what to do with the team, and he and Yamaguchi helped me a bit with brainstorming ideas for my marketing class,”

“You seem to get along well with them,” he says neutrally. He’s seen the three of them after games - they're very comfortable together, lots of casual touching and laughter.

“We spent a lot of time together because of volleyball, and they both stayed in Sendai after graduation,”

“You aren’t...dating either of them?"

She gets a funny look on her face and his heart sinks, then she bursts out laughing. “What a thought! No, I’m not dating either of them. it’d be like dating a brother or a cousin.”

“Good,” Kyoutani mutters as he takes a sip of his drink, hoping she doesn’t notice. “Would you be interested in going on a date with me?”

“Oh, um, you don’t have to ask me out just because you feel guilty for knocking me over” she says, blushing.

He snorts. “I’m not doing it because I feel guilty. Being here with you, listening to you - it’s the most fun I’ve had off the volleyball court in a long time. You’ve gotten me interested in marketing and design, of all things, and after I drop you off at your house, I’m going to see what courses I can sign up for next term,”

“...drop me off at my house?”

“You may not have noticed, but look out the window,” Yachi looks over and blinks in surprise. A storm has rolled in while they were talking and rain is pelting down. 

“It’s your lucky day, though, because I’m parked next door and I can give you a ride wherever you need to go,” Kyoutani says with a grin. “Let’s get these wrapped up, ok?”

“Thank you, Kyoutani-san!” Yachi says, gathering her things.

“You can thank me by not calling me Kyoutani-san. Kyoutani-san is my dad, or my grandpa. Call me Ken, ok?” He holds the door open for her, they dash to Kyoutani’s car, then burst out laughing as they sit in the car with the rain pattering on the windows.

“I can’t believe how hard it’s raining! It was a bright sunny day just a few minutes ago,” Yachi says, still breathless from giggling. Kyoutani can’t take his eyes off her - outside it’s dark and cloudy, but her laughter and cheer lights up his car like the sun. She turns, sees him, and blushes and goes quiet. They look at each other for a long second, then he takes a deep breath and asks for her address.

It’s still raining by the time they pull up to the apartment building where Yachi lives with her mother. There’s a covered walkway where Kyoutani pulls up to drop her off, but she doesn’t get out of the car immediately.

“Give me your phone?” 

He unlocks it and hands it to her. She opens an app, quickly taps something and passes it back to him.

“Thanks for running into me,” she says, and leans over and softly kisses his cheek. She blushes again, picks up her bag and the box of pastries and gets out of the car, turning and waving as she goes into the building. 

Kyoutani puts his hand to his cheek, feeling like a teenager again. He looks down at his phone and sees that she has added her phone number to his contacts, with a little heart after her name. He smiles and sends her a quick text before putting the phone away and driving off.

A few weeks later, Tsukishima is waiting for Kyoutani after practice.

“So, you and HItoka,” he says, eyebrow raised.

“She’s amazing - I’m the luckiest man in the world,” Kyoutani says fervently.

“Good answer,” Tsukishima nods and walks away.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I love the idea of competent Yachi and smitten Kyoutani and I hope you do too.
> 
> Please leave kudos or a comment if you enjoyed this.


End file.
